mariokartwiifandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi
]] Yoshi is a small green dinosaur in the Super Mario/''Yoshi's Island'' series. He made his first appearance in the SNES game, Super Mario World. In this game like a lot of others, Yoshi is Mario's best friend and pet dinosaur, helping him out on levels that require flying (which Yoshi is pretty good at) and swallowing, then spitting out some enemies as projectiles. In Yoshi's Island, he often is ridden by Baby Mario in his quests. In Mario Kart Wii and pretty much in all of the Mario Kart games, Yoshi is one of the most popular racers out there. He is classed for the first time as a Medium weight driver in Mario Kart Wii, compared to all his other previous lightweight ranks. He has great qualifications for Drifting and Off-Road. Yoshi has no new courses based on him, but a returning DS track, Yoshi Falls DS returns to honor him. Background Yoshis are a dinosaur species that first appeared on Super Mario World, and he is Mario and Luigi's steed. The Green Yoshi, the main one, is also called Yoshi. He has been in every Mario Kart game to date and has no new themed course on Mario Kart Wii. It seems that all Yoshis are named Yoshi. The Green Yoshi's personal name, if he has one, is unknown. Stat Bonuses Speed -6 Weight +3, Drift +3, Off-road +5. See also * Yoshi Falls (DS) * Birdo * Classic Dragster Super Mario World series The first game that Yoshi appeared in was Super Mario World. Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green Yoshis appear in it. In it, Bowser traps them in eggs and gives them to the Koopalings to protect. The main green one is the first one that Mario finds. In it, Yoshi can eat enemies and fruit, but can't enter Ghost Houses, Fortresses, or Castles. They can also gain abilities by eating Koopa Shells. If Yoshi eats a green shell, he can spit it out, if a red shell, he can spit out fireballs, if he eats a yellow shell, he can make earthquakes that kill enemies, and if he eats a blue shell, he can fly for a short amount of time, until the shell is swallowed and killed. Baby Yoshis also appear in this game, and turn into adult Yoshis after eating enough shells. In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, they help Baby Mario save Baby Luigi from Kamek after he gets kidnapped. He gains the ability to flutter jump in this game. In Yoshi's Island DS, the seven Star Children get kidnapped by Kamek, but the Yoshis help them escape. In Yoshi's New Island, Yoshi has to help Baby Mario save Baby Luigi from Kamek and Bowser again. Mario Kart series In Super Mario Kart, Yoshi is a playable character, and has high acceleration, but low speed. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Birdo is his partner, and his item is the Yoshi Egg. In Mario Kart Wii, Yoshi is a medium-weight racer with good drift, weight, and Off-Road bonuses. In Mario Kart 7, Yoshi is a light character. In Mario Kart 8, Yoshi is a light middle-weight character with high acceleration, handling, and grip. Super Mario 64 series In Super Mario 64, Yoshi has a cameo at the end of the game. Players that 100% complete the game can go onto the roof of Peach's Castle. Yoshi, a few 1-ups, and a Wing Cap will be there. Yoshi will talk to Mario, and there is a typo in his message. In Super Mario Sunshine, Yoshi eggs can be found. They will ask for fruit, and if Mario brings them what they want, they will come out of their egg. They can flutter jump and spit juice, and are mandatory for getting some Sprites. In Super Mario 64 DS, Luigi, Wario, and Mario go to Peach's Castle, and they all get captured by Bowser. Yoshi, who is sleeping nearby, has to save them. New Super Mario Bros. series In New Super Mario Bros., Yoshis appear in some bonus mini-games. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, different colored Yoshis appear in 1-3, 2-5, 3-2, 4-5, 6-4, and 7-6. There are green, yellow, blue, and pink. Yoshis can flutter jump, eat enemies, and eat fruit. He is also in New Super Mario Bros. U and New Super Luigi U, and acts really similar to how he is in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Trivia Yoshi is the boy friend of Birdo, who is the first transsexual video game character.Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee